1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for treating hot flashes as a consequence of declining estrogen levels or androgen levels in humans. Specifically, the methods of this invention involve the topical administration of an effective amount of a glycopyrrolate compound to a human suffering from hot flashes.